


The Box in Molly's Attic

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly saved her wedding gown for Ginny, who doesn't want it





	The Box in Molly's Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Molly entered Ginny‘s bedroom, carrying a large box she had retrieved from the attic. 

“Here it is,” she said eagerly. “My wedding gown. Why don’t you try it on?”

“Mum, I already told you I don’t want to wear it,” Ginny exclaimed in dismay. “I appreciate the thought, but--.”

“At least look at it,” Molly insisted, placing the box on Ginny’s bed. She removed the lid and carefully delved into layers of tissue paper.  "I've saved it all these years for you." 

Ginny said nothing as her mother unfolded the dress and held it up. 

“It’s made of duchess satin,” Molly said proudly. “I made it myself, without magic. See all the buttons in the back? I nearly went mental sewing them on, because they’re so tiny.”

She held the dress against Ginny. 

“It might need taking in a bit at the waist,” she mused. 

Ginny took the dress and laid it on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her mother.

“I’ve already bought my gown, Mum. It needed a few alterations, so it’s still at the shop,” she said. 

“I see,” Molly said quietly. She began to refold the dress, fighting back tears. 

“I‘d look ridiculous in something so outdated. Nobody wears long sleeves and a high neck anymore,” Ginny said dismissively. “Here, I’ll help you put it away.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

Twenty-six years later

__

“Grandma! Grandma!”

Rose burst into the living room, carrying a dusty box.

“What have you got there?” Molly asked, fumbling for her glasses.

“It’s your wedding gown. Oh, Grandma, it’s so beautiful! I love duchess satin. Can I wear it, please?”

“Careful, your hands are dirty,” Molly cautioned her granddaughter. “Isn’t it too old-fashioned? Your Aunt Ginny thought it was.”

Rose shook her head, wiping her hands before holding up the shimmering gown.

“It’s a timeless classic,” she gushed. “Aunt Ginny was crazy not to want it. Please say I can wear it.”

“Of course, dear,” Molly smiled. “Try it on. It might need alterations. Oh, and brush the cobwebs from your hair before you try on the veil.”

A little later, Rose twirled slowly before the full-length mirror in her grandmother’s bedroom. 

“It’s just right,” she said blissfully. “The waist will only need taking in a little. Thank you so much for letting me wear it.”

“How did you know where to find it?” Molly asked curiously, getting out her sewing box.

“Aunt Ginny told me. I couldn’t find anything I liked in the shops, so she sent me to your attic. She said there was an heirloom gown just waiting for someone who would appreciate it. Grandma? Are you crying?”

“Only because I’m so happy, dear,” Molly said, dabbing at her eyes. “It broke my heart when Ginny didn’t want to wear my wedding gown, but I shouldn’t have pressured her. Now, hold still while I pin the waist.”


End file.
